


Bare

by hanyou_elf



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape Recovery, stripping gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While being stripped by Tony, Steve is laid bare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bdsm_fandom September Kink Lottery
> 
> My prompt used was "exposure."
> 
> Unbeta-ed.

Steve's whole body is taut as Tony kneels before him. His engineer's hands traced across Steve's belly, fluttering touches that left no doubt to where he was taking them. 

The last time Steve had had sex was back in 1943, and he hadn't... He breaths deeply and lets it out as he closes his eyes. The bed beneath him is impossibly soft, worlds away from the last time, both literally and figuratively.

His hands are fisted in the black blanket beneath him and he bites at his bottom lip nervously. He arches against Tony's teasing touch and whimpers, fear and excitement blossoming in his gut. They've done things together, but never this far. 

He moans as Tony's hand slides around his waist, presses soft against his lightly scarred skin. Tony is quiet, respectful of Steve's need for the connection between them both. Steve would have been just fine with the way things were: he likes the touches, kisses, and intimacy they share. 

But he loves Tony, and he knows that Tony wants more. He is willing to give it to him.

"Tony," Steve whispers. 

Strong fingers curl under the waistband of his jeans before the brunet looks up. He smiles and offers a soft hushing noise. His voice is comforting and soothing. "I gotcha, Steve."

He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back to the pillow as he raises his knees. He's distraught, he's embarrassed and frightened. What he wants is to stop this, to send Tony away and catch his breath and just give everything up. He can't breathe, and he knows letting this go any further could be very bad for them both.

"Steve," Tony murmurs. His voice is deep and seductive and sends shivers through Steve's body. "Steve, I won't hurt you baby."

Steve nods and relaxes his body minutely. His eyes clench shut. Tony's hands slip beneath the denim and caress his hips invitingly. His lips press soothingly beneath Steve's belly button and there's a slight vibration when he laughs.

Fingers move dexterously over the denim and catch on the button. Steve whimpers softly, and Tony's voice rises. He makes nonsense noises and even though Steve is embarrassed by how much he needs them, he loves Tony that much more for it.

Steve slides his hands over Tony's scalp, down his shoulders. Steve's body jerks and he arches up against his Tony. He fists his hand in Tony's hair and moans as warm lips slide over his stomach. The button on his jeans pops open and Tony's hand pulls the zipper down before his hand wraps around the rigid arc of his erection, his cock as Tony prefers.

Steve gasps when strong fingers wrap around his naked flesh, he hadn't felt Tony's hand working it's way beneath his boxer briefs.

_"You're gonna thank us for this, fag," the rough voice of the cadet groans in his ear._

_There is pressure against his neck, his forehead pressed into the cot he's kneeling at. With the disorientation from being hit in the head, he's struggling to keep his stomach where it belongs. He doesn't register the sudden cool air against his back and his butt, but he does feel the pain._

_He tries to scream but can't draw in the air he needs, and he wouldn't be able to through the hand in his jaw, the hand keeps his mouth open for the hard flesh that punches through his lips._

"Steve, stay with me Steve," Tony is murmuring against his neck, his lips moving over flesh, soft and delicate. 

Steve gasps and jerks, hands fisted against the bed beneath him. He's half naked and no longer hard and trembling. Tony's a firm weight against him. The smell of oil and iron, the musk of his cologne, and the heat of his body help ground him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he cries, covering his face in shame and humiliation. He sobs and tries to turn. 

"Don't," Tony murmurs. "It's okay. This is enough for now."

Steve sobs and chokes back a cry as he curls into Tony's body. "We'll try again later," Steve promises. 

"We don't have to. I love you, and this is more than enough," Tony answers softly. He holds Steve and lets him cry. 

For now, this is enough.


End file.
